Piccolos Thoughts: Vegeta-Andriods saga
by chibi majin vegeta
Summary: A glimpse at what Piccolo was thinking the day Vegeta unveiled his new power. ***NOTE THIS WILL BE UPDATED AND EXPANDED LATER***


^^ = thoughts (all done by Piccolo, hence the title)  
** = actions between thoughts  
  
  
ANDRIOD SAGA  
  
  
Piccolo watched as the heart virus ravaged Goku. "Father!" yelled Gohan.   
  
Goku was on his knees clutching his chest. "Gohan....stay!"  
  
"You better do as he says, Gohan.", stated Krillin. "Your father is still in command. But, there is one thing we can do. Yeah! We'll give him a senzu bean."  
  
^It won't work. Goku needs that antidote.^ *watches Krillin throw a senzu at Goku* ^But...maybe it'll restore Gokus energy long enough to get him back home to get it.^ *Android 19 continues his assault on Goku* ^No! But, that bean won't be any good if that blasted android keeps attacking him.^  
  
Android 19 continues on while Goku is too weak to fight back. As Goku lies on the ground, he detransforms from super-sayian. The android jumps on his chest and grabs his throat. He turned his head and gave an evil grin at the Special Forces.  
  
^Oh no! Goku!^ "That's it you guys! Gokus in trouble, lets move in!"  
  
The Special Forces flare their white auras and speed in towards the fallen hero.  
  
^We have to get that android off of Goku! If he doesn't stop, then Goku will-^*is interrupted by Android 20s sudden appearance*  
  
"I would suggest that you stay right where you are...", declared the android, "unless ANY of you are foolish enough to believe that you can get past me."  
  
^Blast! Curse that Android! I wish I could measure his ki but...grr...I have to risk it. I have to try and save Goku!^  
  
"Just as I thought..."  
  
"Think again", said Piccolo with a smirk as he tried to kick the android to no avail. ^What?! I-I didn't hit him??^ *Android 20 shoots eye lasers through Piccolo...Piccolo falls to the ground* ^I-I felt something get in my way....but...what? Or who?^  
  
"Piccolo!!!", screamed Gohan as he swooped to Piccolos side. "Please be okay...."  
  
Piccolo lies there in pain. ^I can't believe that that piece of junk got me! I guess my training wasn't.....no....no it wasn't that. I could have had him! His reaction was too slow! I could have kicked him! He was totally off guard!! Grrr...I can't think about that right now. Gokus in trouble...I...hafta help...^ *struggles to get up* ^Argh! I wish my body would hurry up and regenerate already!^  
  
Suddenly, Piccolo could hear a loud thump and a few gasps, but he was too busy concentrating on healing to care. However, he paid close attention to.....  
  
"Nobody kills Kakarot while I'M still around. Destiny has reserved that pleasure for me!"  
  
^Vegeta...^ "THATS WHO IT WAS!", Piccolo said as he got up.   
  
"Piccolo...you're okay...", exclaimed Gohan.  
  
"I admit..the move I made was foolish, but I wanted to help Goku out. Then BAM! Vegeta got in my way."  
  
"You mean the android didn't hurt you?"  
  
"The android DID get a shot in, but not until AFTER Vegeta interfered."  
  
All attention was turned back to Vegeta.  
  
"You were warned about the heart virus. You should've known that turning into a super-saiyan would only make it worse. REALLY Kakarot...you're far too FORGIVING to be a true WARRIOR."   
  
Gokus answer came in a mere moan.  
  
Vegeta smirked. "I'll handle these androids, got it? Good..." and with that Vegeta kicked Goku to Piccolo.  
  
^Hmph.^ *sets Goku down* ^Vegeta seems more arrogant than usual. He obviously doesn't know what he's up against. If the androids could take out Goku, then Vegeta doesn't stand a chance. His ki seems to have grown some, but, from what I'm sensing, not enough."  
  
"Please...let me kid!" pleaded Yamcha. "They need you kid. Sorry to say, but I'd only get in the way."  
  
"Hey," stated Piccolo, "if the disease is viral, then there's a chance you could get it too."  
  
Yamcha takes Goku. "Right, thanks Piccolo."  
  
"I'm counting on you Yamcha!"  
  
"Right, we'll be okay. Just stay alive 'till we get back." And with that Yamcha was gone.  
  
^Travel safe, Goku, and get better. Krillins right...we need you.^  
  
The Special Forces turned around to face the androids. 20 had stopped 19 from pursuing Yamcha and Goku. Krillin looked over to Gohan and purposed that they should run.  
  
^That's Krillin for you. Always the optimist. I can't say I blame him. If I were in his position I would probably being doing the same thing.^  
  
"Listen, things aren't the same as what the boy from the future told us. There ARE some differences, Goku being alive is a major one. So I say...we just forget everything he said and pretend like it never happened."  
  
^I'm sorry Krillin, but we have to do this.^  
  
19 clapped his heels together and stated, "I shall finish Vegeta now....yes..."  
  
^Great...now Vegeta's going to feel first hand how much damage these androids can do. ^  
  
After 20 gave him permission to do so, 19 laughed and turned to face Vegeta.   
  
^Why is he so smug? Vegeta seems too confident in his powers. He saw what that android did to Goku. But then, Goku WAS weekend by the virus...maybe...maybe Vegeta does stand a chance...^  
  
"I was watching you battle with Kakarot...so I have seen you energy absorbing technique. Oh well, if I can't blast you away, I'll just hafta pound you into a pulp."  
  
"You know some of my moves, Vegeta...but I know all of yours. Yesss..Dr. Gero studied you very thoroughly."  
  
"Is that a fact? Then why were you so surprised when Kakarot turned into a super-saiyan? I'll tell you why...your database doesn't cover the battles we had on Namek. Your bone head creator picked a FINE chapter to omit from your memory banks."  
  
"Oh...?"  
  
"Yes...let me ask you....DOES A MACHINE LIKE YOURSELF EVER EXPERIENCE FEAR?!?"  
  
At that moment, Piccolo could feel Vegeta ki strengthen. ^His....power....its...its...incredible..and.....ITS STILL INCREASING! How did he become so powerful?^ Then Piccolo and the others saw it. Vegeta's hair pulse gold while his eyes changed from black to aqua blue and back. A shiver went down Piccolos spine as he and the others looked on in shock. ^NO WAY! IT-IT CAN'T BE! VEGETA A....A........SUPER-SAIYAN?!?^  
  
Vegeta answered Piccolos question with a loud roar. The blinding light and the gushing wind cause the Special Forces to shield their eyes.   
  
"Whoa...you-know-who joined the super-saiyan club.", Gohan exclaimed.  
  
And so stood the Prince of Saiyans in all his glory. (an: sorry I just HAD to say that....)  
  
^We might just have a chance after all. Alright, Vegeta, our fate rests in your hands. Now show us what the Prince of Saiyans can do^  
  
(This will be revised in the future to match the show, however I wanted to post it up to see what everyone thinks. r&r plz!)  



End file.
